1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid-jet head, and a liquid-jet apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to an ink-jet recording head for ejecting ink as a liquid, and an ink-jet recording apparatus.
2. Related Art
As an ink-jet recording head, which is a liquid-jet head, there is an ink-jet recording head including a passage-forming substrate, piezoelectric elements and a reservoir forming plate. The passage-forming substrate includes pressure-generating chambers and a communicating portion. The pressure-generating chambers communicate respectively with nozzle orifices. The communicating portion is provided, on the side of one end of each pressure-generating chamber in the longitudinal direction, and along a direction of the shorter side (hereinafter, such a direction is referred to as the shorter-side direction) of each pressure-generating chamber. The communicating portion communicates with the pressure-generating chambers. The piezoelectric elements are formed on one surface side of the passage-forming substrate. The reservoir forming plate is joined to the surface of the passage-forming substrate on the piezoelectric elements side with an adhesive agent, and includes a reservoir portion constituting a part of a reservoir together with the communicating portion (for example, refer to JP-A-2005-219243 (pp. 6 to 8, FIGS. 3 to 5)).
In such a configuration described in JP-A-2005-219243, there is a problem that the size of the ink-jet recording head becomes large in the longitudinal direction of the pressure-generating chambers since the communicating portion constituting a part of the reservoir is provided on the ends of these pressure-generating chambers in the longitudinal direction.
Moreover, there is an ink-jet recording head including a reservoir provided on a region facing a piezoelectric element holding portion of a reservoir forming plate which is joined to a passage-forming substrate (JP-A-2001-105611 (pp. 8 to 9, FIGS. 6 to 8)), and JP-A-2004-106316 (p. 6, FIG. 11)).
According to the above configuration, the size of the ink-jet recording head can be reduced in the longitudinal direction of the pressure-generating chambers. However, there is a problem that ink ejection characteristics are deteriorated by compliance to a pressure-generating chamber from an adjacent pressure-generating chamber when ink is ejected therefrom.
In addition, there is a problem that a negative influence on ink ejection occurs due to the occurrence of compliance during the introduction of ink from a storage in which the ink is stored.
Moreover, when a drive circuit for driving piezoelectric elements is to be mounted on the reservoir forming plate, there is a problem that a compliance plate causing compliance to occur cannot be arranged.